1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to self-propelled walk-behind lawn mowers, and more particularly to a clutch control handle or lever for controlling the connection or disconnection of the drive wheels of the self-propelled lawn mower relative to a source of motive power and mounted on a collapsible mower handle, and more specifically to a clutch control handle or lever mounted on the handle of the lawn mower and reversibly mountable relative to the mower handle in either one of two different alternative positions, whichever best suits the needs and comfort of the operator of the lawn mower, and in which the mower handle is collapsible to a substantially horizontal folded position in either of the alternative mounting positions of the clutch control handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In self-propelled walk-behind lawn mowers of a type previously manufactured and sold by applicants' assignee, it has been known to pivotally mount a clutch control handle of generally U-shape on the upper portion of the mower handle and to connect crank members carried by each of the opposite legs of the clutch control handle by means of corresponding control linkages to corresponding oppositely disposed pivotally mounted bell cranks which support friction rollers mounted on a common belt-driven shaft. When the pivotally mounted clutch control handle was "squeezed" by the operator toward the plane of the mower handle, the belt-driven rollers were moved into frictional driving engagement with the rear drive wheels of the lawn mower, and when the clutch control handle was released by the operator, the belt-driven rollers were moved out of driving engagement with the rear wheels of the mower by the tension of the drive belt for the shaft on which the friction rollers were mounted.
In the self-propelled lawn mower of the type just described, as previously manufactured by applicants' assignee, the clutch control handle while structurally capable of being mounted on the mower handle so as to lie when in its unclutched position in a plane either forwardly or rearwardly of the plane of the mower handle, as a practical matter could only be mounted so as to lie when its unclutched position in a plane forwardly of the plane of the mower handle. This was because of the fact that due to the particular collapsible arrangement of the mower handle on which the clutch control handle was mounted, as previously manufactured by applicants' assignee, the mower handle, clutch control handle, and the control linkage associated with the clutch control handle could only be moved to collapsed position for storage or shipment when the clutch control handle was so mounted on the mower handle as to lie forwardly of the mower handle when in unclutched position. In the prior art mower just described, the entire mower handle did not collapse to a substantially horizontal position even with the clutch control handle mounted so as to lie forwardly of the plane of the mower handle when in its unclutched position.
A rotary lawn mower of the type previously manufactured by applicants' assignee is described and shown in a publication entitled "Operator's Manual -- 19" & 21" STRIDER ROTARY MOWER -- Allis-Chalmers Lawn & Garden Equipment, Form 1653379 (9/74)."
It is known in the prior art to provide a walk-behind lawn mower with a handle which is formed in two pivotally connected sections which are normally secured in an extended position with respect to each other but which can be folded with respect to each other about their pivotal connection when it is desired to have the mower handle mounted on the mower in a collapsed condition for storage or for shipment.
The following United States patents show examples of prior art mowers of the type just mentioned in which the mower handle can be folded to collapsed position: U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,753, issued to Herbert C. Johnson et al on Dec. 20, 1955; U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,716, issued to Alexander B. Musichuk on Dec. 12, 1967; U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,924, issued to Warren H. Price et al on Aug. 26, 1969; U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,763, issued to Lester H. Seifert et al on Dec. 24, 1974; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,817, issued to Russel Marius McKaig on Apr. 20, 1976.